


Daughter of the dragon, flame of the sun.

by sapphirefootprintsinthesand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Dorne, Elia Martell Lives, Not For Rhaegar Fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirefootprintsinthesand/pseuds/sapphirefootprintsinthesand
Summary: When a young princess awakens the dragons with her prayers for her family, thus proving that it is her that the legends speak. A warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon.





	1. Awakening the dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome here. Well, I never published anything I write, this is the first time. Before we go any further, I think it’s important to know that I’m here burning for Elia Martell and her children. Somehow, I don’t promise happy endings to everyone, just as many as possible from Martell and Targaryen, that means, outside of Rhaegar and Aerys.

  * **Rhaenys:**

To his mother’s despair, Rhaenys was in a bad habit in recent months, but Rhaenys was a smart and curious girl, knew she had something wrong and was bored, after all, in the red fortress had no companions, Viserys had gone away with Granny Rhaella, Aegon was too young to play, his mother seemed worried, his father was away, the royal guards distressed and tense... And had the grandfather king, that Rhaenys was afraid to get close... Only that afternoon, his curiosity was greater and his new mania for escaping from the guards and listening to conversations had prevailed.

Hidden in a corner of the throne room, she can hear that her father, Prince Rhaegar, would soon be marching to the trident, that the kingdom was at war and perhaps that was the final battle. Rhaenys did not know what all this meant, but he knew that war was not a good thing, for he remembers when he was fighting with Viserys and then someone appeared claiming that would “end the war”, not that Viserys was the culprit, but it was Rhaenys who had a strong genius.

As she ran back to her mother’s room, Rhaenys remembered when baby Aegon was running a fever, remembered her mother holding something in her hands and praying for her brother to get better. When the baby got better, he asked the mother if the object she was holding next to him had anything special when her mother confirmed that she believed so because it was a sacred amulet, Rhaenys understood that sometimes, some special object and prayer could help others. That’s how the little one knew what she had to do to get her father to win the war.

Rhaenys changed course and ran as fast as he could to the father’s room, luckily the royal guards were too distracted to notice the dark hair stain being accompanied by his faithful cat. Rhaenys entered the room, passed by the harp and looking for the most special object of all. When she finally found him, she noticed the mess he had made in the belongings and parchments, with a smile on her face and the thought that her father would understand, after all, she was about to help him win the war. She held the dragon’s tooth firmly to her chest, knelt down before the painting that her father admired, with the image of the conquered and his sisters, thought to whom to pray, was when she began to ask for help to all the powerful dragons of the tales that father, Grandma Rhaella and sometimes Viserys told her.

If anyone had paid attention or observed the princess, they would understand that she was no longer speaking a language that men were able to understand, she spoke in a strange and new language, maybe someone was even able to think that she was inventing a new dialect, or like last time, trying to speak High Valerian as her father without having had all the necessary lessons, after all, Rhaenys loved his father so much that he wanted to be like him, Rhaenys thought that if she looked like her father and Aegon, the grandfather king would stop being cruel to her and mother. Rhaenys was asking for all possible dragons and was sure to ask Balerion for help more than once, dreaming that the cat himself would become the Black Terror and be able to fly with Rhaenys on his back and help the father win the war... She was distracted in her mission that was not able to notice the ground shaking.

* * *

  * **Viserys:**

Viserys missed home, first of all, missed Rhaenys, missed Aegon’s smiles and wondered if he was already walking if they both missed him. Viserys never understood why the father was cruel to Princess Elia, nor why he made Rhaenys cry, much less his mother’s bruises, he never understood how the grown queen could have so many purple marks.

Viserys walked around the Dragon’s Stone castle, drawing every possible dragon to show Rhaenys and Aegon, also wrote them letters, even if only Rhaenys was able to read, her niece charmed everyone when she read her first sentences after the third day of her name, it was claimed that Rhae drew this from the Rhaegar. Often, Viserys wondered if his father was cruel to Rhaenys and Elia because they were not like the Targaryens, Elia had the appearance of Dorne, with the sweet smile and all the kindness, he did not know many Dornish, but if everyone was like her, Dorne would be wonderful. Rhaenys looked like Elia, only that he had the eyes of Targaryen, with the clearest hue of them all, Rhaenys had lavender-colored eyes, if the father had paid attention, he was sure he would be as enchanted as he was.

Everyone was frightened when the ground shook, there were cries and prayers to the gods and despair took over the castle, the part that scared him the most, not that he would admit to someone afraid, but when the bones of dragons became dust and the clouds of ash seemed to search for a place with space, he could not doubt that something great was happening. He followed the smoke out of the castle, closely accompanied by some guards and servants, that’s when everyone noticed that the clouds seemed to be gathering and forming something, then before them, one by one, there appeared dragons, not like the newly-hatched chicks of their eggs, but the very bones were sticking together and the meat was coming out, as if something powerful was able to call the dragons back to life.


	2. Two men to save the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see how the dragons change things at the battle of Rhaegar and how fate works with Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m back! Well, I’m still shy about sharing. As I forgot to comment in the first chapter, I am using GOT references and the game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.

  * **Rhaegar:**

The fight was not running as expected, Robert possessed the most men, all fighting bravely for justice? Did they believe he kidnapped Lyanna? Was it so difficult for Robert to notice that she was unwilling to marry a man who would never be faithful to marriage?

He only had one option and it was to win, he kept his courage just by looking back, because if Robert were able to defeat him, what would be the fate of his family? He was so sure at first, his son was the prince who was promised, Lyanna was with child, soon Visenya would join his brothers, it was their destiny to save the world. How did it come to this?

While his army suffered the most casualties, the rebel army seemed to strengthen, it was then that he saw himself face to face with the traitor in the camp. Now it was time, Robert seemed a fierce and cruel animal, Rhaegar never liked war, but he was a courageous and prepared man, he was not only fighting for him, but he was also fighting for Elia, Lyanna, Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya… Fought for his family and for the kingdom he wanted… he fought for the fate of the world…

He knew he was going to die, Robert was getting the better of him. He spoke the names low that he would have to protect and thought of all the deaths that his fall would mean. He tried to summon forces. That’s when he knew something was wrong… Did the army that was winning start to retreat? He felt the smoke and, as they say, where there is smoke… He was concentrating on Robert and noticed his look of panic, it was all too fast to record, all he saw were droplets of red and Robert was no longer there.

When he had time to notice, he had three dragons fighting for him. Of course, he didn’t know how that was possible. But it was he who had the three dragons as a symbol. It was easy for men to confuse the signs. His army that another time began to have casualties, now it was full of courage, while the other one was hunted by them. It was real, dragons and deer fighting each other...

* * *

  * **Jaime: **

Jaime was on his time of rest while two other guards took care of the safety of King Aerys. That’s when all the chaos began in the castle, the floor trembling and the few remaining servants and guards were frightened. His first thought was to wonder if it was another cruelty of the king to end them all, however, he soon dismissed it. If it were to end something, it would be with fire...

After some time helping and calming the others, he decided to check the safety of Princess Elia and her children, this was a habit in the last months. He will promise the prince that he would take care of his family, besides that he thought Elia a good person and liked the children. He found her in the corridor leading to the princess’s chambers, with a frightened look and Aegon on his lap, he knew something was wrong.

\- Ser Jaime, did you see Rhaenys? – by the tone of her voice already knew that she was afraid of the king had found the granddaughter.  
\- No, Your Grace. Has she been gone long?  
\- No, I don’t know, I slept a little and she was asleep, and then when I woke up from the tremors... If the king...  
\- Calm down, I’ll find her, I’m sure she’s close by. Go back to your quarters and soon I’ll be back with the princess. – Elia agreed to a nod and then went back to safety. He was sure Rhaenys was far from the king, but he understood the worry and fear of Princess Elia.

After thinking for a brief fraction of the time, he went to the prince’s chambers, he was sure Rhae was there. It was her favorite place in the games of hiding, she could spend hours there without being found, even because, who would enter the royal chambers without permission? As predicted, the little princess was sleeping in her father’s bed with her terrible cat. She woke up as soon as she was taken out of bed and smiled at him.  
\- You found me! Hey, don’t forget to catch Balerion, he will be sad to wake up alone. – With all his courage he did as she asked. – Did Dad come back? – eyes with the beauty of a Lavender field watched him with hope.

\- Not yet princess, soon he will be back. – He hoped it would be so, a victory for Rhaegar and better days for the kingdom.

\- Ser Jaime, did you see the dragons? Did I wake them, did I not wake up? – again dreams of dragons, all Targaryen longed for one?

\- Are you able to wake the dead, little one? – He received in response a smile. Finally, Rhaenys was delivered to the mother’s chambers, she thanked him and took the girl, Balerion jumped to bed, and the princess began to correct the daughter.

As he returned to the throne room, his fate was being sealed. When he heard the mad king cry: “abused be Rhaegar, did he send these dragons to threaten me? The traitor wants my city, but I will give them nothing but ashes. Let Rhaegar be king of charred bones and roasted meat”.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it, that was the chapter. English is not my language, so forgive any mistakes and I’m open to constructive criticism.


End file.
